Vehicles, such as automobiles, motorcycles, aircraft, and watercraft, may include one or more computing systems for performing functions and providing occupants of the vehicles with information, entertainment, assistance, or environmental control. For instance, an automobile may include an entertainment system for playing music, videos, or other content, a navigation system for providing information and navigational assistance, a temperature control system for heating or cooling the in-vehicle cabin, a control system for adjusting various components or features of the car, such as a sun roof or window shades, or an “infotainment system” that performs some or all of these aforesaid functions.
In some cases, a computing system within a vehicle may require, for effective operation, input from the driver or other occupant of the vehicle. For example, a computing system within a vehicle may require confirmation of a particular operation, or may require more specific information that might normally be expressed as voice input or as a string of characters. At times, a computing system within a vehicle may require input from the driver when the driver is unable to provide his or her full attention, such as when the driver's primary attention is on operating the vehicle.